


I can't help myself

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to continue, Its only a one shot sorry, Just something random, Listened an old song and it came to mind, or how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't hold it back, he needs to tell her and it doesn't matter how he just needs to get it off his chest.<br/>* * *<br/>Only thing I've wrote is Ladynoir so using Adrien and Mari is a completely new thing for me. Hopefully it's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help myself

The battle was over and the akuma was defeated , both of them was drained and their miraculous' was running out they probably had only a few minutes until they switched back. 

Chat looked at Ladybug, his heart skipping a beat as she waved getting ready to leave. He had to do something to stop her, he couldn't keep it hidden anymore he had to tell her the truth who he was and how he felt. Chat needed to get her attention. 

He took a breath and did something that surely would get her attention. Sang.

"Sugar pie! Honey bunch!~" he took a breath and flushed the moment she paused and looked at him.

"You feeling okay?" Ladybug asked placing a hand on her hip.

Chat swallowed. He could do this. He'd confess like this it was an easy way to. Or so he thought. The next line was difficult. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

'Just sing it.'

"You know that I love you!...I can't help myself...I love you and nobody else!" 

Ladybug didn't know how to react at first she wanted to laugh nervously due to the fact that singing was the last thing she expected from him and yet at the same time scream. It wasn't like he was a terrible singer but a love confession via song was something she didn't know how to deal with. 

She could hear her earrings beeping and it seemed to sync up with the beeping from Chat's ring and both seemed to get louder. The beeping seemed to drown everything out and it's the only thing she could focus on. 

Her limbs felt weak like jelly and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She needed to move, she needed to move him as well but it safe to say her mind and body wasn't working well together at this point in time.

He knelt down putting on a show and faking confidence. A smile on his face and his hand outstretched in her direction. 

Chat was too invested in his song to notice that his miraculous was beeping furiously, he didn't even notice the green flash if light as his transformation wore off.

He opened his eyes to look at her reaction. She was just staring her mouth open slightly. Why was she looking like that? Was it the sudden singing confession or something else? 

"A-Adrien?" she stuttered her face as red as her suit. 

He froze and looked up at her. Oh no he'd switched back during his confession. She knew who he was but that was no surprise, his face was plastered all over Paris.

Adrien slowly stood ,feeling nervous as he did. She was just stood there frozen as her miraculous continued to beep until finally Adrien was greeted with a bright red light causing him to squint and shield his eyes.

Marinette just stood face pure red as Adrien stared at her unsure on how to react. What was she going to do?


End file.
